Mario Kart Rush (The Fast Foes)
Mario Kart Rush is a Mario Kart racing game made by The Fast Foes and Nintendo. It is for the Nintendo Switch. Characters Playable * Shelly * Nisha * Link * Pietch * Diasi * Dirtbag * Snoopy * Bird * Dan * Worker Man * Baldy * James * Swanky * George * Scruffy * Johnny Bravo Unlockable * Dinko * Roselina * Golden Shelly * Astronaut * Flagman * Chae * Blossom * Buttercup * Bubbles * Morbucks * Red Gold Jacob * King Bob-omb * Mutant Siren * Captain Scurvy * Avatar Tracks Mushroom Cup # Pietch Raceway #Canyon Wasteland #Flagman Country #Dan's Track and Field Flower Cup # Swanky's Water Park # Mario Raceway # Ancient Mountain # Magma Ruins Star Cup # Volcanic Canyon # Cone Person City # Wild, Wild, Island # Pietch Park Special Cup # Chae's Speedway # Dirtbag City # Egyptian Derby # Rainbow World Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Extra Cups The Extra Cups are unlocked when you complete all normal cups in 200cc power class. Egg Cup # Yoshi's Island # Yoshi Valley (N64) # Mushroom Gorge (Wii) # Demon George's Castle Acorn Cup # Mario Circuit 2 (SNES) # Dirtbag Road # Windy Forest # Dragon Driftway (Wii U) Battle Courses Nitro Battle Courses * Baldy Kart Stadium * Scruffy's Town City * Lethal Lava Land * Waterfall Dome * Forgotten Isle * Star Blitz Galaxy Retro Battle Courses * Battle Course 2 (SNES) * Battle Course 4 (GBA) * Double Deck (N64) * Palm Shore (DS) * Block Plaza (Wii) * Lunar Colony (Wii U) Items Collectibles * Item Box * Double Item Box * Coin Returning New * Rainbow Star - Like a Super Star, but this item lasts longer than a Super Star, and boosts the player peacefully, to the end of work. * Ice Flower - Allows the player to shoot seven ice balls, that causes the opponents freeze in a ice box for a few seconds. * Ice Shell/Triple Ice Shell - Freezes the player(s) by hitting them by an Ice Shell. It also works on Triple Ice Shell, where three Ice Shell orbit a player. * Fire Shield - A fire shield protects the player for hits and it lasts after the player was hit by an item. * Mega Magnet - Attracts all coins in the track. * Propeller Mushroom - It attaches a rotor to the front wheels and it lasts after fifteen seconds. * Special Crown - It attracts eight items listed below: Green Shell, Red Shell, Mushroom, Banana, Super Star, Blooper, Bob-omb and Mega Magnet. Achievements Grand Prix-related * Made the Grade: Qualify for Mario Kart. * Winner!: Win a race in Grand Prix. * Super Finish: Finish a Grand Prix in 4th place or higher. * Semi-Winner: Finish all Grand Prix in 4th, 3rd, or 2nd places. * Ultra Winner: Finish all Grand Prix in 1st place. Time Trial-related * Timed Turn: Complete a Time Trial. * Ghost Racer: Complete a Time Trial against Nintendo's Staff Ghost. * Ultimate Ghost Fan: Complete Time Trials on all courses against Nintendo's Staff Ghosts. * Expert!: Unlock Nintendo's Expert Staff Ghost. * Halfway There: Unlock 20 Nintendo's Expert Staff Ghosts. * Staff Ghost Legend: Unlock 40 Nintendo's Expert Staff Ghosts Battle-related * Battle Qualifier: Play a battle. * Balloon Expert: Play 15 Balloon Battles. * Go for the Coins: Play 15 Coin Runners. * Explosive Battleground: Play 15 Bob-omb Blasts. * Ghost Fighter: Play 15 Peepa Panics. * Star Bits Belong to Me: Play 15 Star Bit Collectors. * Grandmaster of Battles: Play 1000 battles!!! Item-related * Coin Fun: Collect one coin. *Loadsamoney: Have 1,000 coins in total. *Greedy: Have 5,000 coins in total. *No More Money Allowed: Have 10,000 coins in total!!! *Super Speed Indeed: Use 100 Mushrooms. *Just Rude: Use Super Leaf to smack a computer racer. *White Tanooki: Have Super Star and Super Leaf and combine them. *Power of the Stars: Hit 5 computer racers in a row while using a Rainbow Star or Super Star. *Light as a Feather: Hop onto a barrier while using a Feather item. Performance-related * Fallout Boy: Fall off a course. * Like a Paper: Get crushed by something like Thwomp. * Thwompilaton: Get crushed 20 times. * This Match will get Red Hot: Fall into lava. * So Poisoned: Fall into poisoned water. Character-related * Challenger Approaching: Unlock a character. * High Five: Unlock 5 characters. * The Gang's All Here!: Unlock all 16 unlockable characters. Vehicle-related * Chassis Fan: Earn one chassis part. * Tire Mechanic: Earn one tire part. * Gliding Time: Earn one glider. * Chassis Challenger: Have all chassis parts. * No More Tires: Have all tire parts. * Glider Expert: Have all gliders. Mission-related * Mission Runner: Complete one mission. * Seven Missions, Full Potential: Complete all missions of a random level. * Level Beginning: Complete a random level in Beginner mode. * Mission Profession: Complete a random level in Professional mode. * All Missions Completed: Complete all missions of all 10 levels!!! * Beginner Level Up: Complete all missions in Beginner mode. * Professional in You: Complete all missions in Professional mode. Qualifying to Mario Kart A player that has launched Mario Kart Rush for the first time will qualify for racing against three other qualifiers in that time. The qualify race has three laps and takes place on Peach Speedway. If you're ready for Mario Kart and you can race against real computer players, you get a Made the Grade achievement. Vehicle Parts Note: Some characters have their own vehicle parts. Like Luigi has a Super Poltergust kart, Mario has a Fire Ball kart, Yoshi has a Yoshi Bike, and Toad has a Shroom Buggy kart. Chassis parts All vehicle parts grant these stats: * Speed: how fast does the vehicle part go, * Acceleration: how time speeds up to maximum speed, * Weight: is it heavy or not, * Handling, * Snaking, * Off-road. Karts * Standard Kart * Super Poltergust * Fire Ball * B Dasher * Sports Coupe * Circuit Special * Pipe Frame * Shroom Buggy * Azure Float * Wiggler Rider * Koopa King * Tri-Speeder * Launch Buggy * Ribbon Royale * Tiny Titan * Gold Standard Kart Bikes * Standard Bike * Motocross Bike * Blaster * Lightning Jet * Sport Bike * Flame Rider * Wario Bike * Volt Scoot * Jet Bike * Shooting Star * Yoshi Bike * Gold Standard Bike ATVs * Standard ATV * Teddy Buggy * Cross Country * Tanker * Goombuggy * Treasure Mine * Bobsled Buggy * Banzai Pilot Tires and Treads * Standard (tires) * Standard (treads) * Coin * Monster * Roller * Slim * Slick * Mint Candy * Air Pads * Mushroom * Lemon * Offroad * Metal * Tech * Cushion * Retro Standard * Lime Roller * Dirty Monster * Snakers * Gold Tires * Gold Treads Gliders * Super Glider * Cloud Glider * Peach Parasol * Flower Glider * Parafoil * Parachute * Plane Glider * Wario Wing * Mushroom Kite * Cosmic Glider * Rocket Missile * Gold Glider How to unlock Gold Parts * Gold Standard Kart: Get a 3-star rank on all cups including the Extra Cups. * Gold Standard Bike: Get a 3-star rank on all missions in the game. * Gold Tires: Defeat all expert Nintendo's staff ghosts in Time Trial mode. * Gold Treads: Play 10,000 online races. * Gold Glider: Have 10,000 coins in total. Gaming Modes Battle Modes Balloon Battle The players on a battle map have a single balloon attached to their kart, bike, or ATV at the beginning of the game. The Balloon and Golden Balloon items make their appearance. There are 4 balloons on the stock, with the max number of balloons the player can hold is 5. Balloons will add a balloon, while blowing the rare Golden Balloons make you unbreakable. The player who survived wins. You can play in solo or team. Coin Runners 50 coins are scattered over the battle map. The goal of the player is to collect the highest number of coins in 5 minutes or the limit of coins setted in battle options. Items make the player lose half of coins. In Time Mode, there are 5 minutes, and whoever has most coins wins, while in Runners mode, the player with all coins (setted in battle options) wins. You can play in solo or team. Bob-omb Blast Racers can use bob-ombs and blow 5 players to win. Item Boxes grant 1 bob-omb, while Double Item Boxes - 2 bob-ombs. You can hold up to 10 bob-ombs, and you start with 5 bob-ombs. You can play in solo or team. Peepa Panic This battle mode is inspired by a free for all minigame from Mario Party 10. Two Peepas possess two random racers, and the battle has five rounds. Each player has ten lives, while players possessed by Peepas - fifteen lives. Small items grant one life down, more powerful items two points down, and special items three or rarely, five points. All items with the exception of POW blocks appear in this mode. This mode is played only in solo mode. Star Bit Collectors Ten star bits are scattered over the course, the goal is to collect them all before the opponents do. Whoever stops the opponents collecting star bits wins. You can play in solo or team. Mission Mode You start with seven levels, with their first missions. Level 1 These missions are setted on beginner difficulty. Mission 1-1 * Task: Collect 20 coins in 30 seconds. * Character: Choose! * Course: Figure-8 Circuit (DS) * Rival(s): N/A * Item restriction: N/A * Unlocks: mission 1-2 Mission 1-2 * Task: Reach the finish before Koopa Troopa. * Character: Kooper (Azure Float/Standard (tires)/Plane Glider) * Course: Koopa Creek * Rival(s): Koopa Troopa * Item restriction: N/A * Unlocks: Koopa Troopa, mission 1-3 Mission 1-3 * Task: Drive through 8 numbered gates in order. * Character: Mario (Standard Kart/Standard (tires)/Super Glider) * Course: Peach Speedway * Rival(s): N/A * Item restriction: N/A * Unlocks: Mario's Hat and Mario Overalls for Miis, Fire Mario costume, mission 1-4 Mission 1-4 * Task: Steal a shine sprite from Shy Guy. * Character: Luigi (Super Poltergust/Standard (treads)/Parachute) * Course: Forgotten Isle * Rival(s): Shy Guy * Item restriction: Red Shells * Unlocks: Luigi's Hat and Luigi Overalls for Miis, mission 1-5 Mission 1-5 * Task: Race against seven random CPU players. * Character: Toad (Shroom Buggy/Slim/Super Glider) * Course: Toad Circuit (3DS) * Rival(s): 7 random CPU players. * Item restriction: N/A * Unlocks: Toad's Hat for Miis, mission 1-6 Mission 1-6 * Task: Break 5 item boxes. * Character: Bowser (Flame Rider/Monster/Parachute) * Course: Volcanic Park * Rival(s): N/A * Item restriction: N/A * Unlocks: Bowser Headgear and Bowser's Shell for Miis, mission 1-Boss Mission 1-Boss * Task: Use Mushrooms to knock the Big Bully to the lava! * Character: Choose! * Course: Lethal Lava Land * Rival(s): Big Bully * Item restriction: Mushrooms and triple mushrooms * Unlocks: Bully Mask for Miis, rare toolbox, The Bully Races video Level 2 These missions are setted on easy difficulty. Mission 2-1 Mission 2-Boss * Task: Ram into Whomp King and then use POW block to make an earthquake 3 times! * Character: Choose! * Course: Mario Kart Colosseum * Rival(s): Whomp King * Item restriction: POW blocks * Unlocks: Whimp Suit for Miis, rare toolbox, Terrorizing Whomp video Level 3 These missions are somewhat easy. Mission 3-1 Mission 3-Boss * Task: Hit Goomboss within Red Shell 3 times! * Character: Choose! * Course: Forgotten Isle * Rival(s): Goomboss * Item restriction: Red shells * Unlocks: Goomba Mask, rare toolbox, Goomboss Attacks video Level 4 These missions are easy, but they will have medium difficulty. Mission 4-1 Mission 4-Boss